tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand
|last_appearance=Signals Crossed |creator(s)=Sharon Miller |uk_voice_actor= Ben Small |us_voice_actor=Glenn Wrage |nicknames=Funny Frumpy Ferdinand |gender=Male |country_of_origin= * United States * The Mainland * Misty Island |basis=Climax Class C |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Wood and Oil |configuration=B-B-B |wheels=12 |designer(s)=Climax Locomotive Works |builder(s)=Climax Locomotive Works |year_built=sometime between 1903 and 1928 |arrived_on_sodor=April 1960 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Ferdinand is a large logging engine who lives and works on Misty Island, with Bash and Dash. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Ferdinand, Bash and Dash found Thomas on Misty Island and helped him collect Jobi Wood to take back to Sodor. Unfortunately, Ferdinand and the twins ran out of oil while going through the Misty Island Tunnel. Luckily, Whiff and Percy were able to rescue Thomas, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand and took them all back to Sodor. Ferdinand then helped with the completion of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre along with Bash and Dash. Ferdinand later helped Gordon deliver the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Personality Ferdinand is the gentle giant of Misty Island, where he works with twin engines Bash and Dash. Instead of burning coal, Ferdinand runs on wood and oil. He is bigger and slower than Dash and Bash, but will always endeavour to join in all the same. He may come across as the simpler-minded, quieter, or even more bashful engine of the three due to his tendency to often let the more boisterous Bash and Dash do most of the talking, but often manages to get in a comment of "That's right!" during the trio's antics. Nevertheless, he is just as fun-loving, goofy, and whacky as the other two. He is considerate, inquisitive, has a big heart, and enjoys joining in and laughing along where-ever there are fun and games to be had. Technical Details Basis Ferdinand is based on a Climax Class C logging locomotive. File:Ferdinand'sbasis.png|Ferdinand's basis Livery Ferdinand is painted teal with blue-grey lining. He has a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on both sides of his cab and tender. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue (does not speak) * 2011 - Misty Island Rescue (does not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day (does not speak), Jumping Jobi Wood (does not speak), and Gordon and Ferdinand (speaks in speech bubble only) * 2012 - Toby and Bash (does not speak), Making Hiro Happy (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, and Welcome Stafford (speaks in speech bubble only) * 2013 - Christmas Tree Express (does not speak) * 2014 - Wobbly Ol' Wheezy * 2015 - Toby and Bash (does not speak) * 2016 - Toby and Bash (speaks in speech bubble only) and Jumping Jobi Wood Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK) * Glenn Wrage (US) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada) * Robin Brosch (Germany) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan) * Jarosław Boberek (Poland) * Héctor Moreno (Latin America) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Mariano García (Spain) * Jukka Voutilainen (Finland) * Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) Trivia * Ferdinand can run on either wood or oil. * He travels far faster in the television series than his basis is capable of. * Ferdinand is the only engine from Misty Island that appears in the Arc Productions era, although he is yet to have any speaking roles. * Ferdinand is modified for working on British railways. He has added buffers and screw link couplings. * His Collectible Railway toy has a black buffer beam as well as a Fowler tender. * Ferdinand's whistle sound is the Rainbow Sun's in a lower pitch. * His lamp would later be re-used for Rosie. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Adventures * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail (Japan only) * Capsule Collection * Boss (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Martian Manhunter and Mr. Freeze) ** Sweets Minis * Wood (coming soon) References de:Ferdinand es:Ferdinand he:פרדיננד ja:ファーディナンド pl:Ferdynand Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Oil burning engines Category:Tender engines Category:Misty Island Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters